


Playing with Fire

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Night Hunter (2018), Walter Marshall - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cock holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: playing a dangerous game
Kudos: 4





	Playing with Fire

Closing the bedroom door gently, you crawl into bed with Walter. He lays propped up in bed, leaning against a folded up pillow, so he can comfortably read through the stack of files on the nightstand. 

You long for the warmth of his body, craving his strong comforting presence. You lay down beside him, spooning your body against his. With a leg thrown across his large thigh, hooking it with your own, you sink into the comfortable feeling. Walter holds up his arm, allowing you to snuggle further against him with your head on his broad chest. He gently kisses the top of your forehead before returning his eyes to the file he’s holding. 

You snake your arm around the bear of a man, giving leave to your fingers to wander across his body. You close your eyes, allowing the tranquil evening to take hold of your mind. You let your hand lazily draw nonsensical patterns across his chest and down his abdomen. 

A rumble of pleasure overhead draws a small smile to your lips as you continue to let your fingers dance across his body.

Your fingers carelessly glide down his body, suddenly finding a sliver of skin. You gently caress it, slowly sliding your fingers back and forth in the small space between his T-shirt and bottoms. 

Not satisfied with just your fingers feeling the warmth of his skin, you flatten your palm against him, pushing his clothes out of the way. A small hum of appreciation vibrates under you. 

Encouraged by the sensations under your palm, you allow your hand travel further down. Your fingertips brush against the soft hair at his groin. You slowly card through them, letting your hand brush against his semi-erect penis.

Walter lets out a small hiss at the contact. “Love, what do you think you’re doing?” his voice asks huskily.

You drowsily reply, “Nothing, baby. I just wanna hold it, that’s all. You feel so nice.”

He hums his approval, giving you permission to continue your exploration. 

You run your palm down his groin, stopping to cup his balls in your hand. The warmth of the area calms your mind while you absentmindedly fondle him. You lazily squeeze your hands, enjoying the feeling of his velvety warmth. 

Walter inhales a sharp breath feeling you tugging on his cock. Despite your drowsy words that indicate no sexual intent, his body still reacts to the contact. No longer able to concentrate on the words in the file, he closes his eyes, relaxing into your touch.

His cock slowly hardens against the ministrations. You gently caress it, lightly grazing your fingernails up and down the shaft, earning a soft hiss from him. You feel it react to the gentle brushes of your fingers, pulsing under you. You run your fingers across the rigid member, tracing along the prominent veins. You relish the feel of the warmth of it, of how it throbs in your small hands.

You slide your hand down the shaft, cupping his set of balls, large and soft. Walter lets out a small sigh at the contact. You hold the pair, cradling it in your hand. You feel the radiating heat of his body warming yours, allowing you to fall deeper into a drowsy state.

You hand releases them, only to gently grab hold of his stiff cock again. You start to rub your hands up his shaft when Walter’s hand stops you.

You sleepily peer up at him, opening your mouth to ask him why he stopped you. You are met with dark pupils, staring down hard at you. 

With a gruff groan, he hoarsely proclaims, “You were playing with fire, love, and now you need to finish what you started.” All thoughts of sleep tonight quickly escape your mind as Walter captures your mouth greedily.


End file.
